


Похищение

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ПохищениеАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: драббл, 984 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Алёнушка, ее жених, Кощей, хозяйка избушкиКатегория: прегет, слэшЖанр: юморРейтинг: PG-13Для голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Похищение"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Похищение

Нет на свете существа страшнее, чем женщина в гневе. Это знают все — и люди, и звери, и волшебные создания. 

Поэтому, когда царевна Алёнушка в свадебном платье вылетела на поляну, избушка на курьих ножках невольно попятилась. Девушка была растрепана, исцарапана, ее лицо горело ненавистью, а в глазах плескалась чистая ярость. 

— Ты, — завопила Алёнушка, увидев волшебную избушку. — Ты, тварь колдовская! Быстро мне хозяйку сюда подала! Быстро! 

Избушка на курьих ножках переступила с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать: нападать или убегать.

— Только попробуй слинять, — злобно предупредила Алёнушка, сняла с правой ноги туфельку и кинула ее в избушку. 

Обувь долетела до магического круга и упала вниз. 

Царевна сняла вторую туфельку и примерилась бросить. Но тут дверь избушки открылась, и на пороге появилась кривая, сгорбленная старуха.

— Чего буянишь? — строго спросила она. 

— Выходи на честный бой, тварь волшебная! — крикнула Алёнушка.

— Ты богатырь что ли, чтобы с тобой биться? — насмешливо спросила странная старуха. Царевна даже сквозь гнев чувствовала, что что-то не так с этой бабкой. Но задумываться об этом не хотелось. 

— А, как биться — так богатырь, а как обижать — так… — всхлипнула Алёнушка.

— Кто тебя, малохольную, обидел? — с насмешкой просила хозяйка избушки. 

— Вы все обидели! — опять завелась девушка. — Я все, все про вас знаю! 

— Уточни, — миролюбиво попросила старуха.

— В прошлом месяце, — начала излагать Алёнушка, — я была на свадьбе в соседнем королевстве у своей подружки, принцессы. Прилетел злой волшебник, украл невесту. Потом смотрю в Блюдце ее фото: то репортаж с путешествия жениха, то из темницы селфи, то репортаж с поединка ее жениха и волшебника, потом ее фото на куче золота, которое они в качестве компенсации отобрали. Ну, и сто тысяч фоток их возвращения домой. Типа свадебное путешествие вышло. Неделю назад была на свадьбе у своей троюродной сестры. Ее дракон украл. Так жених догнал, поединок устроил, дракона победил. Еще и сказал: «Делаю это во славу королевы своего сердца!». 

— И что? — скептически спросила старуха. — Попросила бы и ты кого-нибудь тебя украсть. Это все постановки. Знаю я того дракона, он на этих свадьбах уже лет пять зарабатывает. Твоя сестрица еще и пожлобилась. Например, пир на туше дракона многие заказывают. Коготь покупают или чешую — типа добытые в бою трофеи, чтобы потом хвастаться. 

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! — заверещала царевна. — Постановочные кражи, говоришь? — старуха кивнула. — А почему на моей свадьбе кража была? Я за нее не платила!

— Тебя что, злодей выкинул по дороге, а жених не ищет? — начала о чем-то догадываться хозяйка избушки.

— Издеваешься? — завизжала Алёнушка. — У меня жениха украли. И похвастаться нечем, и свадьба медным тазом накрылась, — зарыдала неудачливая невеста. — Говорили, говорили мне, чтобы не выходила замуж в пятницу, навредит сила нечистая. А я… Дура я, дууура!

Старуха охнула, махнула рукой, снимая магический защитный круг.

— Кто ж на него позарился? — с сомнением спросила хозяйка избы. — Может, сам сбежал? 

— Ага, сам! Наговаривайте, наговаривайте на человека, — возмутилась Алёнушка. — Кощей ваш сраный украл, я своими глазами видела, — прорыдала девушка. — Прилетел на коне крылатом, хвать жениха — и все, след простыл. Родня смеется — мол, догоняй, спасай жениха. На всех свадьбах невест воруют, а я такая неудачница, что у меня жениха сперли!..

Старуха вздохнула — как-то горько, по-бабьи:

— Суки они у тебя, — проговорила тихо, себе под нос.

— А как я его найду? Как я подвиги буду совершать? — сил плакать у девушки уже не было. — Я царевна, ничего не умею особо. Что я против того Кощея? Как с ним тягаться?

Хозяйка избушки внимательно, оценивающе посмотрела на девушку, вспомнила Кощея и подумала почти с жалостью: «Куда тебе с ним тягаться? Вообще без вариантов!» 

— Иди сюда, придумаем, что делать, — сказала старуха. Алёнушка засомневалась. — Иди, не бойся. Одна голова, как говорится, хорошо, а две лучше. Поднимайся, я тебе вина налью. Весьма достойное, сама делала, — и скрылась в избушке.

Царевна, робея, пошла к домику. Ее злость и адреналин ушли, осталась усталость, и теперь приходил страх. 

В избушке было темно. 

— А свет?.. — спросила Алёнушка. 

— У меня зелья настаиваются, лучше без него, — с сожалением сказала старуха. Голос у нее был странный, молодой. Если бы царевна не видела, а только слышала ее, то приняла бы за свою ровесницу. — Подожди секунду, глаза привыкнут, будет лучше. 

Алёнушка постояла, привыкая. Начала видеть очертания мебели, пятно окна, силуэт хозяйки. Осторожно прошла и плюхнулась на лавку. 

— Вот, бери, пей вино, — рука, протянувшая кубок, была нестарой, молочно-белой, очень красивой, с тонкими аристократичными пальцами. 

Царевна с сомнением понюхала протянутое питье.

— Нотки вишни и тёрна, — подсказала хозяйка. — Послевкусие полыни и лаванды. Яда нет. 

Алёнушка кивнула и пригубила вино.

— Очень вкусно, — честно сказала она.

— Другого не держим, — хмыкнула хозяйка. — Жениха своего сильно любила? Только честно говори! 

То ли усталость дала о себе знать, то ли дело было в вине, но девушка вдруг честно сказала — то, в чем не признавалась никому:

— Ну, такое. Отец мозги ест — мол, когда уже замуж. А этот ничего такой, красивый, ресницы пушистые, мягонький такой весь. Персик. 

Хозяйка хмыкнула. Как минимум, одна проблема отпала. Уж кто-кто, а она хорошо знала две вещи. Первая: Кощей без предварительного сговора никого не ворует. Вторая: из-под Кощея никого так просто не вытащишь. Умеет он… зацепить… при близком контакте. Она в свое время специально в парня превращалась, чтобы понять, чем он их так приманивает. Если бы не кот с избушкой, наверное, долго бы в обычное тело не вернулась. Кощей потом лет пятьдесят обижался, что обманула и подловила; потом, правда, попустило. 

— Давай тебе какого богатыря сосватаем? — осторожно предложила хозяйка. — Зачем тебе этот персик надкусанный? 

— А жениха разве не нужно спасать? — растерянно спросила Алёнушка. 

— Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, — философски ответила хозяйка. — Еще по одной? 

Царевна кивнула. Крепкий хмель горячими волнами плыл по венам. 

— Если бы не отец, — мечтательно сказала она. — Я бы себе лучше богатыршу нашла. 

— А ты оставайся у меня в ученицах, — предложила хозяйка. 

— А отец? Мать? — растерянно спросила Алёнушка. — Что я им скажу?

— Напишешь, что жениха ищешь любимого, пока не найдешь — не вернешься, — посоветовала хозяйка. — А кот отнесет письмо по адресу. Потом еще напишешь. 

— А что делать надо будет? — спросила девушка. Старая скучная жизнь ей уже порядком надоела. Она бы не отказалась от чего-то нового. 

— Допивай вино для начала, — сказала хозяйка, — поедем богатырш искать. Пятница, как-никак. Время кутить. С остальным с понедельника разберемся.


End file.
